Love endures anything
by rockchip96
Summary: [Paily] Emily has to deal with Paige leaving and moving to California.
1. Chapter 1

Following the events of 5x14

Chapter 1:

Em POV

She was gone. Everything happened so fast: the arrest, the plane, the A firework show. She had returned home exhausted and fell asleep as soon as she laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She was awake now and in the dim light of the morning it dawn on her. Paige was gone – and she didn't think she could take it. The first rays of the sun were penetrating through the window reaching her skin softly, but she couldn't feel its warmth; she couldn't feel anything, except the dull pain in her chest. Struggling against her own tears and swallowing the lump in her throat.

Her brain was numb; it was so unreal, she felt she was in an alternative world, living someone else's life. How could this happen to her after everything she went through? Alison? Maia? And then Paige… it wasn't like they found her lifeless body all over again, but in some way it felt just as bad. It felt like she had gone for good, like she would have never seen her again.

She pushed herself off her bed, trudging forward to reach the door, trying to keep steady – she felt queasy and weak. She was almost at the door when she felt she was about to throw up, so she just let herself fall on top of the rubbish container – feeling the acid liquids leave her throat and fill it. Her head reeling, she just stared at the wall for a couple minutes, not sure if she should get up and get dressed – what was the point anyway? It wouldn't have felt any better.

Her phone rang and she finally pulled herself up to take the call. It was Hanna, who just asked her to meet up at Spencer's for an emergency. And that's what she did, moving against the pain and getting out before her mom could say anything.

She parked in front of Spencer's , but a blue Toyota pulling over on the other side of the road caught her attention and she just let her memories drag her away slowly.

She was in the front seat of Paige's car, the brunette right next to her, driving, close enough for her to touch. Music was playing from the radio, rice fields were passing out of the window, together with a light blue sky; the sun was shining and it was a marvelous day. She wasn't really paying attention to any of it, though; all that mattered was Paige, her proximity, their skin barely grazing, the warmth she radiated, that soft lovely smile on her lips, that was just enough to make you pull her closer into a kiss, her beautiful brown eyes that lightened every time she said her name… it was all she saw – everything else was just background.

'Em!'. She got pulled back into her sad, sorrowful reality – too quickly and too roughly for her to bare. But she didn't have a choice – she had to at least pretend she was fine, it was the only way to avoid talking about it. 'Hey, are you ok? I called you like ten times already!' Hanna grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the door to the living room, where Spencer and Aria were waiting. 'Yeah, I just got caught in my own thoughts… so, what's going on? What's the emergency?'  
>Spencer put her cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and started talking: 'Well, the emergency is A made us think Ali was framing me for the murders she supposedly committed, so that we would get her arrested, and now that she did get arrested, A had exactly what it wanted and can use its new free time to torture us instead. Is it enough of an emergency or do you need something more? '.<br>'Okay'. The word left her mouth sounding careless, meaningless, the look on her face empty and dull.  
>'Okay!? Did you hear a word of what I just said? Do you even care at all?' Her eyes wide in surprise, she was incredulous to Emily's reaction to the entire situation. With a worried frown on her face Aria swept in to help: 'Em, we get with Paige being away you must feel awful, but we really need all brains on board right now, we have to find a way to fight this, we can't just let A win the game.'<br>'Aria's right.' Started Hanna 'Whoever it is, A has been harassing us for way too long, it has to stop, we have to take our lives back, guys!'.  
>It was Spencer's turn now: 'I don't want to keep living like this, I want to start a new life in college, a life free of games, blackmailing, lying, free of concerns and fear because I can't take it anymore. I want a life free of A, and I deserve it! We all do!'<br>They all looked at each other more determined than ever, until Aria finally said: 'So, are you with us or not?' Emily kept her eyes put on them, she felt so empty and hopeless. It was true; The A game had been hard, ruthless at times – all the murders and 'accidents' in town were the reason why Paige's parents asked her to move to California in the first place. And after three years it really had taken a toll on her. All this was just too much. She couldn't fight it. Not anymore. She simply didn't care. A had taken her whole time, all her energy and strength, her dreams, her future, and now the person she loved the most. She was done. As far as she was concerned the game was over. It ended the minute Paige's lips left hers and the girl turned to leave. She stared blankly at them for a few more seconds. She still felt sick to the pit of her stomach, and an intense pain burned in her chest. She was almost getting used to those feelings, though. She just blinked once and turned to leave. She didn't know why the hell she decided to even come. It was their war, not hers.

Driving in her car once again, she stopped at a bar sign and pulled over. She needed a second to order her thoughts. She looked briefly at her backseat and a crisp formed on her eyebrows at the sight: there was a small package with a note on top. She knew who it was from even before she took it to read it.  
>The letters print on the paper lined in front of her, the last of them being a capitol A at the end of the note. She stared one second longer and then read out loud, without even blinking at the words that were leaving her mouth: 'I'm sorry for your loss, Em… maybe this could ease your pain'.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, this is my first fanfiction and I really appreciate it. Here is my second chapter, I actually wrote it before seeing 5x15 because I want this to be different from the show. Write a comment if you can, I'd really like to see what you all think. I'll try to update every Sunday if I make it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Emily took another gulp of the slightly brown liquid – feeling it flowing down her throat, leaving a burning, itching feeling in its wake. She let her eyes wander around – they were sore and reddish because she had been crying until she didn't have any tear left. The air was cold, it was getting dark now, as the day came to an end.

She had been driving around not really sure where to go or what to do for hours and had finally come to a halt at this _rustic_, _remote_ bar in the middle of nowhere. The sign on a window reading 'KARAOKE'. It was the place Paige asked her out to for their first date together. 'My subconscious must be playing tricks on me.' She thought bitterly. 'Or maybe it's just the universe mocking me.' She had gone in and asked for a bottle of whiskey, then saying if she could pay in advance and take it to go. She had to take her fake ID out to show that she was older than 21. She wasn't used to this; she had used it only once before, about three years ago when Ali had them come to that stupid frat party and that poor girl had fallen down the stairs… and now she was there, standing on a rock in the middle of the woods, away from her friends, her mom, her home, away from everything… away from Paige. Her grip on the bottle tightened and she felt a lump in her throat. She had never felt so lost and broken.

Then a look of fear passed through her eyes and a shiver ran coldly down her spine as she remembered the note and the box A gave her as a "gift", a mean to ease her pain.  
>She had looked inside the dark container. She had stared at the set of <em>blades<em> in front of her for minutes, but what she was thinking wasn't to throw them away, she didn't hate A for being so cruel and mean. What she actually thought was that maybe A had given her a real solution, a real choice out of her suffering. That's what frightened her. She was afraid of herself, of what she might do eventually. She had that exact same box right next to her right now. But she wouldn't dare to open it again. She couldn't trust herself. Not in that state.

The moon was up in the star-less night sky. She glimpsed briefly at the remaining glowing liquid in the bottle and then at the box. Self-harming wasn't a joke. She saw the pain and hurt in Paige's eyes the night the girl told her about her history with Ali. When she finally confessed about hurting herself. When Paige let her walls fall for the first time and Emily could really see her – realizing how fragile she actually was. Well, she had already seen her in a fragile state before, like that time she went to her house under the pouring rain in the middle of the night just to apologize… but that was the first time she felt the girl completely opened up to her. The first time she looked in the girl's tearful eyes fully understanding her, feeling completely connected to her.

The memory of Paige's eyes stabbed her through her chest painfully, and one last blissful tear fell on her cheek, right when she thought she didn't have any left.

But it was enough to bring her to reality. She had been there drinking, lost in her thoughts for way too long. She was completely numb now. She couldn't feel her body anymore. She was just wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and a light jacket and she was sitting on a rock in the woods in the middle of a freezing night. Taking consciousness of her surroundings she looked at her watch and then at her car keys. It was almost 12 and she was drunk, how was she supposed to manage driving back home and explaining everything to her mom? 'I can't go home.' She whispered worriedly. _Hanna could pick me up and I could stay at hers_. She thought taking her phone and dialing Hanna's number difficulty, almost at the point where she couldn't think anymore. The only thing moving her was the memory of Paige's eyes. They gave her strength, cleared her mind of all the dark thoughts. Even at hundreds of miles away the girl seemed to be protecting her. No matter what she was doing or where she was, Paige was her _guardian-angel_.

A couple days later.

Emily woke up and stared blankly at the ceiling. The gap in her chest was still there, but she was feeling better today. She was realizing Paige and her weren't over; of course she was gonna miss her. A lot. But she was gonna see her again. She was gonna meet her again someday, maybe after graduation. Maybe sooner. And once that happened she was gonna hug her close, tight, breathing in Paige's smell, greeting the feeling of her warm body against hers, of her strong arms holding her.

She was gonna kiss her and then she was gonna look in those beautiful warm brown eyes and tell her that she loved her. Because she did. And she never realized how much until she asked her to stay at their departure some days before. 'Please, _don't_ go' She had said, her voice breaking because of the painful angst in her chest. She had meant to say more. To fight for her. But she couldn't. Not when Paige seemed so broken herself. So set on leaving and so tired of fighting. So _worried of having nothing left to just live_. That was what she said. And Emily couldn't push her anymore. So she just hug her, gave her a brief kiss and let her _go_.

She shook her head getting up into a sitting position. Why was she doing this to herself, again? There was no point. Especially now that she was gonna talk to her; Paige had been kinda MIA for a while, but the day before the girl called to explain; she said her parents were still pushing her to train harder even though she already had a full-ride scholarship to Stanford. They also wanted her to socialize, make new friends. But that was not all, her parents asked her to cut ties with her girlfriend. They wanted her to move on because it seemed very clear to them that being in a long-distance relationship wasn't gonna work for them. They thought Paige would lose sight of her goals, that she would train less, be more distracted, and that Paige would be constantly in pain for being away from her. 'My mom said if I keep in touch with you I'm only gonna hurt. That you probably will never leave Rosewood and that she doesn't want this kind of life for me. She's worried and wants me to find someone new. She said I can fall in love again, that I can find the right person for me. That I _have_ to let you _go_.' She remembered Paige's voice. It hurt a lot after everything… but then Paige told her that she wasn't gonna do that. She told her she still managed to make a deal with her parents: she was gonna talk and see Emily on Skype, but only once a week. Her mom thought maybe that way she was still gonna have closure, not with a painful clean break, but with time, so that Paige could realize her mother was right. The girl then asked her if it was okay to see each other every Sunday morning at nine. 'It will be 6 a.m. here, but I have to wake at 4 to train anyway…' She recalled Paige's voice. Emily should've been thrilled, but she wasn't. Not when Paige's voice felt so distant on the phone. What if she was actually considering her parents request? She left that question hanging. The clock stroke 8:30 and she rushed to the bathroom to shower. She had to make herself presentable and prepare for her chat.

Paige ran into the bathroom to have a shower as fast as she could; she was going to talk to Emily at 6, about thirty minutes from now, and she wanted to be presentable. Which was exactly what she wasn't right now, she was all sweaty and she looked like a mess. She watched herself in the mirror and saw the drops of blood on her shirt… yeah, she definitely didn't want Emily to see her like that, she thought turning her gaze away. Emily couldn't know. No one could.

The screen of her computer bugged with an incoming call and her heart bumped in her chest seeming eager to get out. Emily clicked to accept the video-call, the mouse in her hand slightly trembling while she imagined the girl she so fondly loved appear on the display.

And a second later she was right there, just like she remembered her, but looking more beautiful than ever. 'Hey' She said, her voice crunchy as she felt a slight comfort washing over all the sorrow the previous days had brought. 'Hey, how are you?' Paige suddenly asked. 'I mean, Ali's in prison, A's gone… it must be a lot better over there, now that you and your friends can actually have time for yourselves.' Emily felt caught in surprise, she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want Paige to be worried about her either. 'Oh, yeah… I haven't talked much with them lately… I'm still dealing with you leaving, actually.' She finally said sincerely; she hadn't really talked to her friends since the meeting at Spencer's. They had passed by occasionally to check on her, give her her homework since she was missing a few days of school, and she also knew they were plotting something. They had visited Ali in prison. It was obvious they were up to something to protect themselves, but she didn't care. A while had passed and she hadn't heard anything from A. She had thrown the box the first chance she had and she only wanted to move on from this. She wanted to move on from A and to deal with Paige, with their long-distance relationship.

'You are?' The girl asked sounding kind of surprised. 'Don't you look so incredulous! You know how much you mean to me…' At least she thought Paige knew, but she realized she hadn't exactly shown her, not compared to all the times Paige told her she loved her and proved she was always gonna be there for her nomatterwhat.

'Yeah, I guess I do…' Paige said, a grin finally making its way on her lips. 'It's not easy for me either, you know? It's not every day you get to be with _Emily Fields, _the most amazing, stunning girl you could ever meet...' She said warmly, honestly transpiring through her eyes. 'And right when I had you, and we were such in a good place, I _had_ to leave… ' Her face darkened for a moment, her gaze dropped. 'I just hope you can understand…'.  
>'I <em>so<em> understand and _I love you_, alright?' Emily said hurriedly, wanting to be clear about how she felt about the girl. 'I don't care if we're miles away, I just need to know that you're in this as much as I am, that you still want me _nomatterwhat_.'

'Of course I do. Em, you have no idea how much and for how long I wished to be with you. I mean, when you didn't even know I existed, then I already dreamed of getting to know _you_, I dreamed of looking into your eyes and just be near you. Sometimes when I think about it I realize how _crazy_ this all is. How there seems to be nothing in this world that could placate my _love_ for you, not even a bit.' Emily looked in awe at her girlfriend and asked herself how she did it. How could Paige always sound so cute whenever she said anything? She opened her mouth, intent on confessing fully how she felt about the situation. 'I'm afraid…' She uttered, sighing before continuing. 'I'm afraid that something will happen eventually, that your feelings for me will change someday… all this distance between us is just… not good… what if what we have won't be the same again? What if putting our love through all of this will break it? I don't want to lose _this_.' Emily breathed out the last words in a trembling voice. Her eyes almost watering, but she was still holding it together. 'You _won't_. I _promise_ you, nothing's gonna change.' Paige's tone warm and comforting. 'How can you be so sure?' Emily asked surprised by the girl's confidence. She looked straight in Paige's eyes waiting for her answer. 'Because _our_ love _can't_ be broken; true _love endures anything_.'


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's my third chapter, it's the longest yet. I have tried to make the story more 'dynamic', in some way… anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who wrote a review, those are always very much appreciated, and Tzei for the PM, you're really supportive. Also, I might not be able to always post a chapter every week, because I'm really really busy with school.  
>So, this is it. Please review and tell me what you think, hope you enjoy =) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Alison stood up immediately when she heard the heavy footsteps in the hallway suddenly getting to a halt right in front of her cell.  
>The guard hit the bars to make sure he had her attention before he spoke. 'You have visitors, inmate.' He said briskly before moving away from the cell to let the visitors show themselves.<br>Four pretty girls appeared and got close to the cell, so that they could speak face to face with the blonde girl a few steps away from them. Ali looked worn out and jaded . A bruise was showing on her left cheek, under her eye. It mustn't have been easy for her either, being locked in there.

'I knew you would come, eventually.' She said, her tone bitter. She tried to keep it neutral, but her eyes betrayed her, showing the anger she was feeling. 'You do need me, after all…' She trailed off.  
>'This is why I didn't wanna come.' Hanna said suddenly. 'She couldn't wait for us to come and beg for her help. Can't you see it? She won't help us! She'll just play with us to get her revenge.' All eyes turned to the girl. They knew she was probably right, but they had to at least try. Spencer sighed before starting to speak. 'It was hard enough for us to get here, especially for Emily.' She said turning briefly to the dark-haired girl, hoping that Alison did have feelings for her, even if remote and hidden under the various layers of her distorted mind. It was the only thing she could come up with right now. Besides, desperate situations, called for desperate solutions.<p>

'You know she's been through a lot lately, but we convinced her to come anyway because last time you refused to talk to us since we weren't all here.' She gave one pleading look to the girl behind the bars. 'So, please, for once, don't look at this as a game, because it's not. Our lives are at stake and we really need answers… Ali?' She asked when the girl didn't budge. 'I never thought this was a game, Spencer. I always knew what I was dealing with.' This time her tone sounded angry. The girl couldn't stop it from transpiring. Not when the sting of betrayal hurt so much. 'I've struggled with A for longer than you have. I had to hide for two years pretending I was dead, and when I finally come home, you, who are supposed to be my friends, turn your backs on me.' Aria decided to swoop in, noticing Ali's eyes on the verge of watering. She had never seen Ali this way before, the girl looked really hurt. If it was all an act she really deserved an award for pulling off that kind of performance. 'I know we haven't told you yet, but we _are_ sorry. We really _are_, and we're gonna do whatever we can to help you, but we need your help too.' Aria said trying to be convincing. She still didn't trust the girl entirely, but she needed Ali to trust them. She may or may not be A, but she still kept lots of secrets. She was either a victim of A or she was A. And for all they knew this was part of her big plan of destroying them.

Alison looked at them one by one. Her gaze stopped on the girl that hadn't spoken all this time. Emily looked up at her. She looked tired. Like she didn't want to be there but was forced to come. She was also keeping her distance, but Ali knew it wasn't entirely because of her. She was going through her own problems. Beside the A situation, Paige leaving had taken its toll on her and she felt her throat constrict when she saw the pain in the girl's dark eyes.

'How about you, Em? Do you want my help?' Emily inhaled deeply before nodding her head. 'I don't want it, Ali. I need it.' She finally managed to say. 'Then I guess I'll help you.' Ali uttered after a small pause. 'But at one condition.' The four girls gazed again at each other, exchanging worried looks. 'What's that?' Spencer asked, creasing her brows in concern.

'This time you have to trust me. No matter what I do, or what I ask of you, you have to trust what I say and follow my lead. I'm the only one that can help you get read of A, for good… so, do we have a deal?'  
>Spencer glanced at her friends to make sure they all agreed. They hadn't gone that far to just pull away at the last second. When they all nodded in agreement she finally faced the blonde girl, determined. 'We have a deal.' She confirmed.<p>

* * *

><p>'I know we really had no choice, but I think making a deal with the devil won't help us when Lilith will come knocking at our doors...' Hanna said while they were walking around town after they left the prison so that they could ease the tension built in there earlier. '…besides, we still don't know if the devil and Lilith are the same person.' 'Yeah, or for all we know they could be working together.' Aria suggested speaking her thoughts. 'Guys, I don't think Ali is related to A any other way than being its victim.' Spencer said, making all eyes turn on her. 'What?! You were the one who insisted that she was A and was trying to frame you in the first place!' Hanna insisted, incredulous at Spencer's answer. 'Yeah, but that was a firework show and a bruised Ali ago, lots has changed since then. I just don't think she would do this to herself just so that we would trust her again.' This time it was Aria debating. 'Well, technically, we were the ones getting her in jail thanks to Mona's security cameras, so maybe this wasn't part of her plan, but she could still be playing us…'<p>

Outnumbered, Spencer just stared at the girl, seemingly defeated. She turned to Emily, who hadn't said a word all this time. 'Em, what do you think? Is Ali A's victim or is she just playing us again?' Emily looked at her warily, passing a hand through her hair. 'I think…' All eyes on her, the three girls were waiting to hear her opinion. 'I think I'm late for my shift at the Brew.' She finally said. 'I gotta go, see you later?' She asked leaving before they could respond.

'I'm worried about her.' Spencer uttered watching her leave. 'Yeah, we all are, Spence. But she'll get over it, I'm sure. She's been through much worse.' Hanna said reassuringly to her friend before looking away to hide the concern in her own eyes.

* * *

><p>Emily looked around herself while putting her apron on. The place crawled with people and she couldn't believe it; in all the time she worked there she had never seen so many customers. 'What's going on here?' She asked turning to the guy next to her behind the counter. His name was Carter, the new handsome barista hired just some days before, but that had already lots of experience from working all around the West Coast. 'I've worked here for years and I've never seen this place so crowded.' She explained widening her eyes when she quickly glared around. 'Yeah, we're gonna hold an event here tonight. We needed to get people to come, but Trip asked me not to tell you anything…' He said referring to the new owner of the bar. Emily looked at him again, confused. 'He said you had a really hard time lately, and didn't want to put more pressure on you. So he asked me, Brody and Jane to work tonight at the event.' He gave a second to the girl before speaking again. 'So, can this be like our secret? It's just my third day, I don't want any trouble for not minding my own business and telling you everything…' He glared at her with a hopeful look. 'Yeah, sure.' Emily finally said with a small smile. 'But I don't want to be treated differently. If Trip needed help for tonight he just should've asked me to come.' She continued annoyed at her boss' behavior.<p>

'You know why he's doing this, right?' He asked glancing at the girl quickly before handing a coffee to a customer who had been waiting in line for a while. 'He cares about you… he told me he was stunned the second he laid eyes on you.' He continued when the girl didn't say anything. 'And who could blame him, you do make a great first impression… but that's beside the point.' He added seemingly in his own monologue. 'You know, just forget I said anything, sometimes I just can't keep my mouth shut and I really wanna keep this job, so…' 'Yeah, don't worry about it. As far as I'm concerned this conversation never happened.' She smiled at him before moving to a table to take the orders. 'Thanks, you're the best.' Carter said before turning to the customers again.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining intensely in the sky, unwilling to let the temperature drop. Meanwhile a brown-haired girl was jogging underneath it, all sweaty and breathless, in a beautiful running attire that conformed perfectly to her toned body. Paige had been swimming that morning and was now having a run, because she needed to take her mind off things. She couldn't just sit in her room or she would have started to think about the dark-haired girl again. About her beautiful eyes, her long eyelashes, her soft lips curling into a smile… and there she was again. Now not even jogging was working. She burst into a desperate run to escape from her feelings of longing and desire to meet Emily's eyes and kiss those soft lips just one more time.<p>

She faltered in her steps finding herself in front of her house once again. _And I always end up back where I've started._ She thought defeated by her own mind. She went straight to her room. She really wanted to call Emily and look at the girl through her laptop's screen, or just hear her voice… but it was Saturday and she had to wait the end of the day before she could talk to her again. She had felt so confident in herself their last conversation, but passing a week away from the girl had been hard as nothing she had experienced yet. She didn't know for how long she could keep it together. But she knew Emily was a mess right now. She saw it in the girl's eyes the previous week. So she had to be strong. For the both of them.  
>She sighed, tired and pained. Besides, she couldn't talk to Emily often even if her parents let her… it was hard enough to look the girl in the eyes and lie to her once a week. She opened a drawer, taking a black piece of clothing out. It looked like it was ripped off something, like a shirt or a sweater. She looked at it worriedly. And Emily couldn't <em>know<em>. No one _could_.

* * *

><p>'Hey there.' Emily looked up. Her shift was almost over. She had been running around taking orders and serving customers for the past four hours and she was really tired. A look of bewilderment passed through her eyes when they laid on a <em>graceful<em>, smiling girl, who was looking at her as if they knew each other. 'I'm sorry…' She began uncertain. 'Do I know you?' The girl's face had slim pretty features, framed by shoulder-length straight dark hair and her eyes were of a shining green, like emeralds. 'Actually… no. But I can help with that.' She said, seeming confident, her grin widening. 'I'm Grace, I'm new in town, but I've been a regular customer since I got here.' She concluded, her eyes not leaving Emily's.

'Grace…' Emily repeated. 'Yeah, that's my name.' The girl said suddenly looking a bit nervous. _Fate must have played its part_. Emily thought amused. 'Uhm, I'm Emily.' She said realizing the girl was waiting for some kind of response. 'Yeah, I know. I noticed you my first time here and I read your name on your apron… I've been coming to this place almost every day since… you were kinda hard to forget, you made a great first impression…' She kept going to fill Emily's silence. _Not the great first impression speech again_. Emily thought, uncomfortable all of a sudden.

'You know, this is a very small town, and apparently everyone knows each other. So I asked around… and you're not dating anyone. Right?' Emily froze, incredulous that someone told the new girl she was available and that Grace was making a move on her right now. The girl continued, seeming more worried by the minute because she wasn't receiving any kind of response. 'So I thought that maybe… would you like to go out with-' 'I can't. Sorry.' Emily said hurriedly finally finding her voice. She saw the perplexed look on the girl's face and tried to explain. 'It's not you. It's that… I'm not. Available, I mean. I have a girlfriend. She actually moved across country to California, but we're still together.' She concluded earnestly.  
>'Oh.' The girl in front of her uttered. 'I'm really sorry, I didn't know…' Her face turning a light shade of red. 'It's okay, don't worry about it… really.' Emily added when the girl didn't budge. 'Okay… I'm gonna go then. Have a nice evening. And again, sorry for bothering you.' She said looking a bit embarrassed. 'Yeah, you too.' Emily smiled warmly at the girl to convince her everything was alright. The girl smiled back before turning around to leave. Emily sighed looking sad all of a sudden. She wished Paige was here right now. <em>Why aren't you here?<em> She thought holding back her tears.

* * *

><p>It was pit black out of her window. It was 11p.m. Emily had left the Brew and headed home to do some homework; the days of school she had skipped the previous week had provided her with cumulus of papers she had to write. It was like every teacher in Rosewood High had waited for her to miss school to give every possible assignment they could come up with. Right now she didn't mind, though. Her mom had gone to the airport to meet her father and take him home. He had a permit to momentarily leave the forces and spend some time with his family, after being recognized for his courage and bravery on the field with a medal. They were gonna come home soon and she was waiting to see him before crushing on her bed and falling asleep. She was also going to talk to Paige in the morning and that one thought alone triggered various emotions in her. Excitement. Eagerness. Happiness. But also longing. Desire. And the feeling that something was still missing.<p>

She stood up as soon as she heard a car park in the front of her house. Something moving in the woods caught her attention, though. It was only for a moment but she thought she saw something. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness she looked at a black hooded figure, who was also staring up at her. Her blood ran cold and her breath hitched in her throat. A feel of dread subtly took place, washing away every possible positive emotion.

The figure turned to look at the parked car, were her parents were, seemingly engaged in conversation. Her heartbeat quickened. Adrenaline pushing her heart to its limit. She burst through the door, jumping the steps of the stairs two at a time. She had already suffered enough. She couldn't take it if A hurt either one of her parents or both. She slammed the door open and looked wide-eyed at her parents, who had turned around and were now staring at her in bewilderment. Her father's lips slightly open for the surprise in seeing his daughter run out so suddenly. His face quickly changed and his lips curled into a wide grin as he moved to unbuckle his seatbelt and go hug his precious child.

Then all hell broke loose. It was just a second. But in that second everything changed. A deafening sound roamed in the neighborhood. The car windshield shattered into a million pieces. Emily felt a stinging pain as they penetrated her skin and she was pushed backwards into the house with an incredible force. _Her parents' car had been blown up_.

She tried to open her eyes, but they were burning, together with her skin and her shoulder was sending intense waves of pain through her arm. She finally managed to open them slightly. The car in front of her was on fire and a dense grey smoke was leaving from it. The dark figure stepped a little closer and she could see it standing just a few steps away, leaning in on her aching body almost as if it was checking on her. Focusing on the figure in front of her, she noticed something. The figure's black hoody had a piece missing. It was its right sleeve, above the gloves the figure was wearing. It looked like it had been ripped off or… then another wave of pain ran through her body, making her contort on the floor. Slowly everything became a blur. The only sound being the steady beating of her heart and her mind instantly ran to the one thing that could _save_ her. Make her _forget_ her agony. Her _guardian-angel_. '_Paige_.' She uttered before giving in to the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I know it's Saturday, but I wanted to post this as soon as I could because I already skipped two weeks… speaking of, sorry, I have been crazy busy these days, this is a transitioning period in my life and I have a lot on my mind right now. About the story, I hope you guys enjoy where I'm taking it and how things are developing. Thanks for the reviews and to Tzei, Mendez2014, Natsumi Jordan and sofiadc66 for the PMs. BTW, I loved the guest review about the super bowl, it was cute and made me smile ****. So, yeah, I know most readers don't have time to do it, but please write a review if you can and tell me what you guys think, it's really motivating, thanks. Hope you enjoy =) : **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

It was dark. And it was quiet. She couldn't open her eyes. Her eye-lids were heavy as stones, her breathing slow, her heartbeat steady. She felt as if she was waking from a long slumber, and didn't know what she would find.

All her limbs were numb. She was so confused. Something had happened… her parents had just got home, but for some reason they wouldn't alight from the car. They were discussing about something… and a dark hooded figure was watching... slowly her mind processed what happened and she remembered.

The loud noise, the explosion… the pain. She had struggled to keep her eyes open. A was just a few steps away, who knew what it could've done to her… but instead it just leaned in on her… she remembered the rip in its hoodie's sleeve, and the last convulsion of pain she felt before giving in to it and passing out.

Now she was slowly taking consciousness of her surroundings and of her own body. She struggled to move and feel her fingers and her left hand closed slightly, making her realize it was wrapped around something. Together with the feel of her hand came the pain in her body. She pushed her eyes open fighting the urge to give in to her weakness and just lay down motionless. At first she couldn't see anything clearly, just confused blurs. Then her vision adjusted.

Her chest loaded with emotion, shivers running down her spine, her eyes on the verge of watering. Her heart skipped a bit when she recognized the figure leaning in on her, finally able to distinguish its features.

_Long brown hair, warm brown eyes, candid skin_, and _an extremely worried look_ that crumbled under a _relieved smile_ to see her awake.

'Hey' The girl said. Her tone was warm and welcoming and Emily forgot any pain she was feeling because suddenly she didn't mind about anything else. She looked straight through her eyes, the girl's grip on her hand tightened slightly, sending waves of electricity through her arm. The contact she had missed for too long made her hand tingle, and she wished they could stay like that _forever_.

'Paige' She hissed so low it was almost imperceptible. Her voice feeble and weak. Almost as if it might all be a dream, and she would wake up if she said it out loud. But the girl didn't disappear. Instead, she squeezed her hand gently again and widened the grin on her lips not worrying to hide her happiness in seeing Emily finally in front of her and still all in one piece, though in a hospital bed.

'It's okay.' She said. Her tone reassuring and calming. 'Em, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright.' She repeated caressing the girl's cheek with a feather-like touch that gave the girl another shiver. Paige let a tear fall freely, not bothering to wipe it away and stared right in Emily's eyes. 'Don't worry. _I'm not going anywhere_.'

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>.

It was a late afternoon of a strangely cold spring day in Rosewood. Emily was helped slowly on the couch by Hanna and Aria. She had stayed at the hospital a couple more days because they had to check on her before they could release her. She had a bad stab wound just below her left shoulder and small cuts everywhere. She was lucky, though. The incident didn't get her that bad. And at least she could walk out of it. Unlike her parents. They couldn't. They had _died_ in that car. Right in front of her.

She remembered lying there on that hospital bed, looking at her friends one by one, with Paige lingering patiently at her side, like she had for all her time at the hospital. They had looked at her and tried to tell her that her parents were really _dead_. It was no _illusion_. No A _game_. She would _never_ see them again. They were evidently sad and worried for their friend, who had already been through a lot those days. But also relieved in seeing Paige was back with her. They knew she really needed the girl's support _and_ physical presence.

She hadn't said anything for some time. But then, when she was finally left alone with her girlfriend, she started crying. Letting out her sobs freely while Paige held her close. Trying to accept what happened and come to terms with it. She still needed time to grieve. But she was becoming a pro at it. It felt like tragedy had become her everyday thing. They had stayed like that until she fell asleep in the other girl's arms.

On the day of her release, though, Paige had to go. She said it was really important. That she had to talk to her parents to knock some sense into them. But also that she would be back soon and was keeping her _promise_. No matter what happened, she would've _stayed_.

It was mid-afternoon now, closing in on evening and she wasn't back yet… but Emily trusted the girl more than anyone else right now. She knew she could rely on her. For everything. That she would always stick by her and tell her the truth. Even when everyone else couldn't. _She would never lie to me or make promises she can't keep_.

Her friends had come to pick her up and bring her 'home' to an empty house. She had to pack her things. Mrs. Marin had offered to take her in for now. She surely couldn't stay there all by herself. Besides, she couldn't afford it. She also had to prepare for the funeral, which was the next day. Well, at least she didn't have to buy anything, she could just use the black dress she had used at Mona's funeral.

She passed a hand through her hair to comb it. Her mind turned to reality, and she finally acknowledged the three girls staring at her attentively. 'I'm fine, guys. Really. Thanks for everything, but I'm just a bit tired. So… ' She looked at them expectantly, but they remained still as stones. '…So, can we just get this done with?' They broke from their daze and Hanna moved closer to Emily, caressing her right arm. 'Yeah, just sit here, I'll get these bags full and then I'll come down so you can see if I got everything or you want something else. Ok?' Emily nodded in agreement and the girl quickly got upstairs, bringing the bags with her.

A Tomball silence fell into the room and Emily kept her gaze down, not feeling like to have a conversation right now. Or anytime soon. Not with them at least. Aria shifted uncomfortable on her seat at the far edge of the couch. 'Em… I know you're hurting right now, and probably don't want to talk about it. But I think you should.'

Emily looked up warily at her friend. She opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't leave her lips. She was so sick and tired of feeling like this. But she didn't want to talk to her friends and see them look at her with _concern_, and _sympathy_, and _pity_. She didn't want them to comfort her with their _lies_. The only one who could was Paige. Because when the girl held her close and whispered that everything was going to be alright she _believed_ her. She truly did. And she knew it was the truth, because it already did feel _better_.

Spencer saw her eyes watering and the look of longing in them. 'But we understand. If you don't want to talk about it with us. It's fine. Just find someone you're comfortable with? Please.' She said not worrying to let all her emotions transpire.

The dark-haired girl nodded slowly. 'Thanks.' Spencer breathed out with a sigh. She smiled slightly at her friend, feeling the same relief she saw in Aria's eyes just now. The other girl also smiled and took Emily's hand in hers. 'Yeah, it doesn't have to be us. Just as long as it's someone you can _trust_.' Emily smiled faintly. 'I have someone in mind.' Aria nodded. 'Good. But if you ever needed to talk to us, we are always here for you. You know that, right?' Emily felt the sting she knew so well building behind her eyes and started tearing up a little. 'I know.' She finally managed to say in a crunchy voice, comforted by her friends' constant presence in her life.

* * *

><p>The bell rang twice in the cold air of Rosewood's cemetery. Its sound roaming lonely in the quiet place. A lot of people were there, but no one was saying anything. Everyone in respectful silence, mourning in front of the two caskets that were being put underground.<p>

The priest asked if someone wanted to say something. Emily got up uncertain, after some family friends had delivered their eulogies. She stood in front of everyone trying to keep it together. Her gaze moved in the crowd studying the presents attentively. It posed on Paige, the girl was in a dark dress, sitting near her friends. Her look apprehensive and supportive sustained her gaze and she felt the strength she needed to hold it together and finally speak up.

'I'm standing here, today, to honor my parents.' She started in a trembling voice, gathering every ounce of courage she had left. Sighing before continuing. 'I want to remind them for who they really were… so, I'm not going to say they were perfect. I'm not gonna tell you that we always got along and that we never got into fights. Because I would be lying. They weren't perfect, we didn't always agree on everything and we had our fair share of family discussions. But they _were_ good people. And really great parents. And even though we had our differences, we always found a way back to each other. Because if there is _one_ thing I can say for certain, that is they _loved_ me. They loved me _unconditionally_ and went out of their way to accept me, even when I came out and they didn't know what it meant yet. They went out of their way to support _me_ and my _dreams, _even when I got injured and lost all hope, they wouldn't surrender and let it go, because they knew how much it meant to me. They went out of their way to try make me happy, no matter of the problems and difficulties they had to face. They loved me _unconditionally_ and I knew I could rely on them, because no matter what, they would always protect me.' Tears started to blur her vision and she tried to hide them unsuccessful. 'So. Mom. Dad. Thank you, for everything you have done for me. I could never thank you enough or pay you back for this. But I can do _one_ thing. And that is keeping your memory alive. So, that is what I'm going to do. I _swear_, I will _never_ forget _you_.'

She hesitated in front of the crowd. Her friends were looking straight at her seemingly sharing her pain. Paige nodded proudly when their gazes crossed. She let a tear fall on her cheek. Smiling sadly before wiping it away and turning to leave.

* * *

><p>It was evening. Emily was in front of Hanna's house with Paige. Hanna's mom was in New York for a few days because of work. Her friends had decided to leave and sleep all at Spencer's to give some time to the scratched couple to finally be alone.<p>

Paige's features were bathed by the dim light peering from the bulbs on the porch. Her expression looked pensive and dark as that starless night. Was it because of the funeral? Was it because she was worried for her? Or was she having trouble with her own parents?

She studied her thoroughly. Maybe it was their entire situation. 'Hey, are you okay?' She asked worriedly. 'Yeah.' Paige smiled briefly, not sounding too convincing. Then she looked down at her hand, held tightly by Emily's, like it had from this afternoon. She had let go briefly only to deliver her eulogy at the funeral.

'Are _you_?' She asked, equally worried. Emily looked down at their hands. She didn't want to let _go_. She had at that airport weeks from now and she lost Paige. The love she felt for the girl affected by the missing contact and unbearable distance, igniting a dread feeling that had burned her with consuming pain. A pain extinguished only by Paige's return. She now felt the warmth the girl radiated against the darkness and coldness of the night. The resolute hold she kept, and it comforted her _immensely_.

'I'm good…' She said looking back at her. 'I just want to spend some time with you.' _I need to spend some time with you_. She thought correcting herself. The girl held her gaze, still worried sick. Then, after one last suspicious look around, she moved to walk in, pulling Emily with her. 'Alright. Let's go in, then_. It's about to get freezing out here_.'

* * *

><p>'Are we sure this is a good idea?' Hanna blurted out anxiously while she and her friends were pulling over in front of the prison, in Spencer's car. 'Yeah, Spence, maybe we should've just gone to yours, like we said we would.' Aria tangled, before Hanna continued. 'Guys, I don't like to lie to Emily.'<p>

At this Spencer took over, turning her car's engine off. 'Alright. First of all, we haven't _lied_.' Spencer said with a serious look, gazing at them, her eyebrows slightly raising on the last word. 'We didn't know we would get a call on our way to my house. This was a last minute decision. Besides, do you really want to tell Emily about this? Because I think she already has enough on her plate, right now.'

Hanna looked torn between calling her friend or not. If she found out that they had kept something from her she might get angry and don't trust them anymore. Aria saw her gaze. 'Okay, it's getting late and she hasn't seen Paige in a while, maybe we shouldn't alarm her for what's probably nothing.' She said firmly trying to find a compromise. 'We get in. Talk. Get out. And we fill Emily in on everything first thing tomorrow.'

She waited for a confirmation and finally Hanna nodded lightly. 'Fine, but we don't stay long and if I perceive even the slightest tone of mocking in her voice, I'm out.' Smiling, Spencer looked at Aria and then at Hanna again, her eyes slightly more dilated than usual. 'Yeah! Absolutely. Thanks.' She breathed in a sigh of relief.

Hanna moved to open the car's door and alight. 'And, by the way, I'm only agreeing to this because there might be a really slim chance that it could be important and helpful and because Emily had her heart ripped out so many times, already. I don't think seeing Ali is good for her.'

Aria took her friend's arm gently once they were out in the cold air. 'Han, we know. And none of us wants her to hurt. I mean, we only want what's best for her and sometimes, in order to prevent someone from getting hurt, you have to act behind their backs.' She stopped in her tracks immediately. The two girls had turned to her, their brows creased. 'Okay, that sounded terrible. I meant you have to keep some things from them… only for the moment…' She tried to correct herself.

'Aria, we know.' Spencer uttered. 'You don't have to explain it to us, we are all very accustomed to this. Let's just get in and see what she so urgently wants to talk to us about.' They shared one last look before walking in unison towards the towering building in front of them.

* * *

><p>Thick drops of rain started pouring in the dark sky, peering through the cold air and reaching the ground, enveloping the town in a quiet pounding sound. Emily was lying on Hanna's bed. Her head and shoulders were deposited on Paige's chest and the girl's arms were all around her, holding her tightly in a warm, comforting embrace.<p>

'You never told me…' Emily began. 'How'd it go with your parents? You were gone a while.' Paige shifted slightly, moving her hand on the girl's right shoulder, drawing circles before lowering her finger down her back, turning the circles into eights, all the while still paying attention to the girl's hurt shoulder. She breathed a sigh, keeping her lips slightly parted trying to find the right words to say.

'Yeah, it's fine. I just needed to explain some things to them. I had left in a hurry as soon as I heard there had been an explosion at your house and you were at the hospital. They were confused to say the least. I sent them a text on my way here and went straight to you.' She paused for a second, swallowing hard. 'I was afraid. I didn't know how bad your conditions were. When I finally saw you… lying there motionless on that hospital bed. Scratches on your face. That terrible wound on your shoulder…' Her eyes watered when she looked down at the girl in her arms. Memories of that day rushing back, striking through her chest. 'Seeing you like that. The thought I could lose you… I don't think I could take that.' She finally said. Tears running free down her cheeks when she couldn't hold them anymore. The lump in her throat tightening to the point that she couldn't speak.

Emily turned as much as her hurt shoulder allowed it, facing her girlfriend. 'Paige… hey. Hey, look at me.' Paige tore her gaze from a non-specific point on the ceiling to look into Emily's mesmerizing dark eyes. Her breath taken out of her lungs at the sight. Emily's look was intense and compelling. She felt the girl's body pressing on her. It felt so good to be this close to her, but at the same time it was never enough. The love and care she saw in the girl's eyes tripled her feelings for her. She felt the need to open up and to be honest. _There shouldn't be secrets between us_. She thought, torn. _But I can't tell her the truth… not if I could lose her_. One last tear welled up her eye before falling.

Emily wiped it away brushing her thumb on the girl's cheek. 'Paige, I'm right here.' She continued, staring into the girl's beautiful brown eyes. 'I'm here. With you. You haven't lost me and you never will. _I'm not going anywhere either_.'

* * *

><p>Steps resonated in the hallway as three pretty girls made their way to the room they were supposed to meet their biggest frienenemy. The guard leading the way opened the door and moved to let them pass.<p>

They stepped in the dim lighted room one by one, lingering at the sight of the blond girl standing seated in front of them. Alison smiled a crooked smile, feeling the girls' unease in seeing her. Even after all these years they were so effected by her. It's time _I set some balance back. I have to take the lead again_.

She watched them thoroughly, her sight penetrating deep, as to make sure their souls had been sold. And she was the one beholding them.

'So, I thought I made myself clear, I wanted all of you to come tonight. Where's Emily?' She said when the girl didn't show up. 'She just buried her parents today.' Spencer pointed out with a disbelieving look in her eyes. 'Yeah, consider yourself lucky you got the three of us here. I for one didn't come willingly and-' Aria stepped in the conversation before Hanna could do some damage. 'Alright, we can all honestly say we weren't jumping for joy when you called us, because this thing that we're doing… it's still new, and you demolished our trust with your lies once already, it's not like you can expect it to be any different.' She posed looking at Alison meaningfully. 'But we're here. Because we made a deal and we're keeping our word. Now, about Emily, what Spencer and Hanna were trying to say is… it's crazy, what she's going through. We just couldn't bring ourselves to ask her to come tonight.' Her tone more gentle, her look hopeful that the girl would just let go for once.

'I get that, Aria. I don't want Emily to hurt either…' She began, noticing the annoyance in Spencer's behavior and Hanna rolling her eyes at this. They still thought she was lying. 'But if I call you urgently asking for all of you, that's because it's really important.'

'If it's _that_ important, don't waste our time, just start talking.' Spencer said, her tone angry. Alison looked at her, then at her cuffed hands. 'I know you're angry, Spence, but you can't blame me for this. I'm the one that lost the most to A. I only want to help us out of this mess… now, where is she?' She added after a brief pause.

'She's mourning with the only person that _can help her_ right now … _ease her pain_… not that you'd know something about that…' Hanna said subtly, trying not to be too hard. But the girl only gave her a confused look. 'Paige.' She clarified. 'Not that it's any of your business.' She added coolly.

The blond girl's sky blue eyes widened slightly between panic and bewilderment. 'She's back? Since when?' 'What do you care?...' Hanna began. 'Wait… I was right all along, wasn't I?' She asked trying to interpret Alison's expression. Spencer and Aria looked at each other confused.

'About what?' Spencer finally uttered. 'About them being back together, before the Cavanaugh house got blown up.' Hanna clarified, her eyes sparkling with intuition. 'No, that's crazy…' Aria said looking at Hanna and then at Alison. 'Isn't it?' She asked, continuing when the girl didn't say anything. 'You couldn't have got back together, Emily wouldn't lie about this. Right?' She looked for some kind of confirmation, but Spencer's look was put on Alison, not sure what to believe.

Alison shook her head before answering. 'We didn't get back together.' She said much to everyone's relief. 'But we _did_ kiss again once.' She added, hoping her honesty would get her points to her old friends' eyes.

'I told you, I knew something was up!' Hanna said fiercely, looking at both Aria and Spencer, then turning to the seated girl. 'You're disgusting.' She said before someone could tell her otherwise. 'Han-' Aria tried to stop her from making a mistake they all might regret later, but the furious girl didn't let her.

'No, Aria, don't Han me!' She said out of herself for the rage. 'You know what she's capable of, she's been misleading and playing with Em for a long time, and that's what she's doing now too! God, can't you see it? Why else would she want her here? She knows she's the most gullible and loyal, and she knows she's in a fragile state right now.' She looked at Alison once again. She didn't care about the consequences of her actions, Emily was a sore subject, her friend had suffered enough to be swayed all over again.

'Okay, Hanna, just calm down now.' Aria said when she thought the girl was going for another round. Then she turned to Alison. 'We made a deal, and we're keeping it, but Emily's off-limits. Okay?' She looked at the girl meaningfully.

'If you just listened for a second, you'd realize I'm not the one who wants to hurt her… or sway her for that matter.' She said earnestly. 'I just care about her, as much as I care about you, and the only reason I want her here is because I think we should build our plan accurately, so that we're ready for A's next move, while we figure out how to prove I'm innocent. I don't know you, but I think we should all be present for this.'

Spencer nodded understandingly. 'Fine, we'll try to be all here from now on, but you called us late and she could really use some alone time with Paige.' She said, this time registering Alison's distress. 'What's wrong?' She asked worriedly.

'People are a lot like coins, Spence, there are always two sides to them.' She said enigmatically. 'And what is that supposed to mean?' Spencer asked, her annoyance growing at the girl's subtle implication. 'It means, sometimes things aren't what they look like. Looks can be deceiving…'

'Don't we all know something about that?...' Hanna answered wryly, incredulous that Alison was talking that way about someone as sweet as Paige.

'Set your anger towards me aside for a second, Han, look at the facts!' Alison snapped, the outburst caused by the girl's continuous implying earning her the trio's complete attention. 'I know I have lied to all of you. A lot. But try to take a clear view of the situation. I am the one locked in here. She's the one free out there. And she's the one who got Emily.' She added, earning another stern look from Hanna. 'And I know you don't see her that way, but she's sneaky. I don't trust her. I haven't for a while.'

'Wait, what are you talking about?' Aria asked, confused about the turn the conversation was taking. 'I'm talking about how, though as innocent as she might look, she seems to be mingled in this. She was almost recruited in Mona's little revenge army, she is often there when something happens, but always stays in the shadows. What if she's not a mere stand-byer? What if there's more to it? Then she really had to leave, I mean, I know Emily, she wouldn't just let her go like that, she must have tried to make her stay, but Paige left anyway… and now she's suddenly back here. What I'm saying is; I know you have good reasons to doubt me, but you also have good reasons to doubt her. Have you maybe forgotten what she's done to Emily in the past?' The girls looked at her in bewilderment. _How did Alison know about that?_

As if she could read their minds the blond explained. 'Even when you didn't see me, or know I was there, I was. I always looked after you. Even at the cost of risking my own life. You might want to keep that in mind next time you accuse me of something. Because I'm really not the one you should point your finger at.'

* * *

><p>It was dark. And it was quiet. She couldn't open her eyes. Her eye-lids were heavy as stones, her breathing slow, her heartbeat steady. She felt as if she was waking from a long slumber and didn't know what she would find.<p>

She inhaled deeply filling herself with the familiar scent in the room. She felt warmth radiating all around her, enveloping her with a long-needed, heartfelt security she thought had lost. She pushed her eyes open, seeing what her numb limbs, accustomed to the position, refused to show her.

A beautiful girl was holding her close. Tight as if she couldn't allow something bad to happen. Protecting her. Shielding her from the cold brutality of the outer world, like a _guardian-angel_.

She moved her head closer to Paige's, their breaths mingling. The feeling of the girl's hot breath on her skin making her wish to kiss her and never stop.

Instead, she let herself be cradled by the girl's embrace. The pain in her shoulder and in her heart seemingly miles away. She felt like nothing could touch her now. Not in the girl's arms.

_Being held by Paige is the best feeling ever._

Her hand grazed the girl's. Somewhere at the back of her mind she registered the scratches on the girl's knuckles, but that thought was too distant to alarm her. Instead, she closed her eyes, taking in the sensations she was feeling, knowing it'd be moments now before the girl awoke.


End file.
